


L'Epoux de Sigynn

by Memepotter952504



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Love, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Petit OS doux sur la relation entre Sigynn et son époux, Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 3





	L'Epoux de Sigynn

Sigynn cueillait quelques fleurs dans le jardin royal pour décorer ses appartements et y apporter un peu de gaieté. Elle entendait vaguement ce qui se passait à l’intérieur du palais. Son mari subissait encore les foudres de quelques conseillers qui profitaient de sa renommée pour faire quelques mauvais coups. Naturellement, cela retomberait sur son fourbe époux et il ne pourrait rien faire contre ça. Il en devenait d’ailleurs de plus en plus froid et amer et ne disait pour ainsi dire plus un mot. Il supportait tout en silence mais cela n’empêchait pas les bibelots de trembler par sa colère ou son regard d’être meurtrier.

C’était pourquoi elle s’évertuait à rendre leurs quartiers aussi joyeux que possible et qu’elle lui changeait les idées au mieux. Elle aurait souhaité faire plus pour lui mais elle n’était qu’une femme. Sa voix n’avait aucun poids devant l’assemblée et devant le roi. Elle n’était rien. Ou quand bien même on l’écouterait, on lui rétorquerait que tout naturellement, en épouse fidèle, elle protégerait et défendrait son mari. Elle n’avait pas le pouvoir de protéger Loki des injustices dont il était victime.

Une fois qu’elle eut un bon bouquet de fleurs dans son panier, elle reprit le chemin de ses appartements et mit les fleurs dans un vase. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa harpe et pinça doucement les cordes et les lieux s’emplirent des douces notes de l’instrument.

Elle sursauta une demi-heure plus tard quand la porte claqua avec violence. Loki était en colère. Elle le vit passer à côté d’elle sans la regarder. L’air se fit légèrement plus lourd et oppressant, chargé en magie.

Elle s’écarta de l’instrument en soupirant. Elle rejoignit son mari dans la chambre conjugale et le vit se débattre avec sa tenue d’apparat. Elle approcha lentement et lui attrapa les mains avec douceur. Elle supporta sans broncher son regard dur et froid alors qu’elle se sentait légèrement repoussée. Elle avait appris à s’imposer avec des gestes doux, de simples caresses appuyées et des sourires doux. Elle savait qu’avec la plupart des hommes, elle aurait été repoussée encore plus violemment mais pas Loki. Il n’était pas de nature violente. Ce n’était pas sa nature profonde.

Il finit par soupirer. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Sigynn retira lentement les différentes pièces d’armures et le mit plus à l’aise. Une fois en tenue un peu plus légère, plus qu’une simple tunique, elle l’embrassa tendrement et se glissa dans ses bras pour lui prodiguer l’amour et le soutien dont il avait besoin. Les bras de l’homme se refermèrent lentement autour d’elle et des lèvres vinrent se poser sur son front.

« Qu’est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

« Tu dirais clairement ta façon de penser devant tout le monde, tu déchainerais ta colère et tu déclencherais Ragnarok ? »

Il rit doucement. Sigynn sourit. Elle avait réussi à le faire rire.

« Tu es la plus belle chose que le Seigneur Odin ait pu m’accorder, » dit-il ensuite avec douceur. « Un baume des plus doux et une épouse merveilleuse pour moi. Je ne pouvais espérer mieux. »

Ce n’était pas une déclaration d’amour mais c’était ce qui s’en rapprochait le plus de la part de cet homme. Cela suffit amplement à Sigynn. 

« Souhaites-tu te reposer ou accepterais-tu de m’accompagner à la harpe ? »

« J’ai eu une très longue nuit pour préparer la réunion avec les dignitaires, » dit alors Loki. « Je crois que je vais faire une sieste. »

Elle lui sourit à nouveau quand elle sentit la prise de son époux se raffermir. Elle rit doucement quand il la tira un peu brusquement mais sans violence dans le lit et glissa la couverture en peau de chèvre sur eux deux. Elle savait qu’il appréciait s’endormir à ses côtés. Elle s’installa confortablement et le laissa poser sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle se mit à chantonner doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux, les entortillant doucement entre ses doigts. Rapidement, la respiration de Loki se fit plus profonde. Il s’était endormi.

Elle sourit et continua à chantonner jusqu’à finalement s’endormir elle-même.


End file.
